Due to increasing environmental concerns, alternatives to non-renewable and polluting fossil fuels are constantly being investigated. Solar energy has received increasing attention as an alternative renewable, non-polluting energy source, and photovoltaic installations, such as on commercial and residential roofs, are becoming increasingly popular. It is well known that solar power is derived from photovoltaic systems, solar panels made from silicon, and from other materials and thin film solar deployments. An array of solar panels tied together with one or more solar power gathering devices is an environmentally sustainable method of generating clean energy that can be used internationally. Solar power generation can come from thin film solar applications, panelized silicon crystal applications, and also from passive solar design schemes and many other sources. The cost of solar power gathering systems has decreased in recent years with efficiency improving. Traditional photovoltaic racking systems often require lengthy and complicated assembly and shipping methodologies, which may increase the need for specialized or costly tools or shipping requirements.